


Suffering

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Don't expect Zero, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fall (another fic of mine I suggest you read it first before this one) X isn't the same.<br/>everyone tries to be there for him, but only Zero knows how to make him smile...<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Axl watched, just watched as X hung his head towards the commander.

“I-i can’t find him…” He stuttered, troubled by Zero sudden disappearance. X visibly trembled, his fingers twitched, he sweated. His breath hitched and his eyes were wide. He’s having an anxiety attack.

“X!” Axl snapped himself out of his faze, hugging X.

X sounded like he was choking, Axl’s amour muffled most of his whines.

“Signas, could you do something?” Axl asked confused, giving a goofy ‘help I have no idea what I’m doing’, face.

Signas nodded, rushing out of his office.

Axl sighed patting X’s back. “It’s okay, it’s Zero we’re talking about. Who say’s he’s not coming back?” He bit his lip hoping everything he said was either true or helped X, but in his gut, he felt like he spewed nothing but lies. “He’s Zero, you know he might just be thinking about things and needs space.”

X shook even more and prodded something into Axl’s stomach. Offering a rolled up piece of paper.

Axl took it, still hugging x and letting the blue hunter rest his head on his chest. “Oh, X…” He whined it out like a worried mother hen.

_ X, _

_ Shit how do I start? Well first this isn’t a joke I guess or some stupid prank, so don’t expect me the jump outta the closet….this isn’t because of how’ve you been acting, or rather how I’ve been acting. It’s for your safety, okay? Tell you the truth my headaches are gone, or they’ve become less and less frequent, but my eyes are stuck red. I keep having nightmares, horrible nightmares, madness. I’m scared, not for my own sake but for yours, so please don’t take this out on yourself but. I guess this is goodbye, after all, the times of me getting ripped to shreds didn’t expect this to happen. To run out in the night and hope not to wake you. I’m sorry but I can’t hurt you, I can feel my mind slipping. _

_ I love you. _

_ ~Zero _

Axl’s throat went dry. that was it Zero left, to where? Not even X, his lover and closest friend knew! Leaving X here alone, worried sick, so worried he was panicking. What hurt the most was that this was a hero, everyone looked up to X, the whole damn HQ saw him as this unbreakable steel savior. And here he was, calling like a baby for Zero. Axl wanted to say it was going to be okay.

But Zero was a maverick now, and X was in pieces…

Things are not going to be okay.

* * *

 

Rookies pointed at him and laughed, Signas flipped them off, but then tripped over the hot cocoa machine’s cord. “Fuck!” He jumped back up, then re-wrapped the cord. It was his old cocoa maker, old but he felt like it made the best hot chocolate ever.

He turned into his office, both Layer and Alia were in shock as his sudden action, of running out of his office. Then go into his personal quarters. Alia jumped back from the door, Signas gave her a look. “Zero is gone.”

“Wait!?” Alia jumped up, Layer joined her.

“Why?”

“I don’t know but, X is…”

Just then there was loud sob from his office.

Signas looked down at his two secretaries, Alia grabbed the hot chocolate maker and began working. while Layer bolted out of the office. Alia waited as the maker got to work. “What are you doing you hot dofus, get in there and talk to him. Layer’s getting a blanket and some ice cream.”

Signas blinked, blushing.  _ Did Alia...My Alia called me a Dofus?... _

Alia frowned, grabbing a broom, smacking his butt. “Don’t leave Axl hanging!”

* * *

 

Lumine stopped his pencil glancing at his glass pad, abandoning his blueprints for a new buster. Once he picked it up it kept buzzing as Axl sent more and more messages.

<LUMINE! PLEASE GET SOMETHING TO EAT, LIKE COOKIES OR CAKE!>

<X IS BREAKING DOWN.>

<ZERO IS GONE!>

Lumine blinked, running down the hall to their bedroom and grabbing his wallet off the nightstand.

>I’ll get something be there in a bit! 


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks after X broke down, but is he recovering?  
> Or does the red maverick still linger in his mind?  
> Or another maverick?  
> Fuck if I know, right man?

Alia watched X closely, he didn’t talk much when he was surrounded by friends. He was distant, far away, somewhere safe. Still thinking about that stubborn red hunter. Well if you could call him a hunter anymore. Secretly everyone began to hate Zero, for his rash actions. For hunting the sweetest guy in the world (besides Signas).

They would often take X out, anywhere. A mall where he’d get jumped by fans, to movie theaters where he’d watch blankly. They even tried to put him in a ball pit, one time X and Zero got lost in a massive ball pit and it took hours for anyone to find them. But X just sunk into the different colored plastic balls.

Soon they all began accustomed to this quiet lightless X, so accustomed that they had a schedule. Every other day Alia and Signas would check up on him, Layer would hold down the office. The other days Lumine and Axl would talk to him.

They all found him in the same spot, where Zero slept. Holding an old scrapbook.

Always dead inside.

* * *

 

_ I wonder what he’s thinking about now? Did he change his appearance? Are his eyes red?...Did he erase his mind? If I see him again would it be my Zero? _

X rolled over, clutching onto Zero's pillow, still seeing the gold strands stuck to the fabric. It was midnight, the stars outside shown through the smaug, somehow he was able to see them.

_ Can he see them? _

X sighed sitting up, still holding onto Zero’s pillow. “Why’d you leave?” He asked the soft cushion. “Was I mean? Look clingy? Or…” He was tired, tired of being alone, tired of being scared of some purple demon every night. Tired. “This is your fault.” He glared at the pillow. “Your. Fault!” He punched the cushion. “You let this happen.” He punched it again. “You let  _ him _ in!” He punched it again, feeling the pillow wrap around his fist. “And you did all of that!”

**_RIPPPPP!_ **

The pillow fell in two, the feathers fluttered down. X kicked it across the room, watching the feather’s trail behind it like it was an angel falling from the sky, banished forever.

“It’s _your fault_ for making _me love you_!”

 


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavericks act strangely, having headaches, and nightmares....

_ He was smiling, grinning. Gentle hands touched him, held him, soft whispers. Lips pressed against his own. Safe, truly safe. X dared to open his eyes, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. _

_ Zero was under him, holding him, kissing him. Those blue eyes warming him, telling him everything was going to be okay. _

_ X smiled hugging Zero, his Zero. “Z.” He breathed out. _

_ Zero’s mouth moved but nothing came out. _

_ “Z?” X sat up looking at his Zero, worried. “What’s wrong?” _

_ Zero blinked, his eyes flashed red, blood red. Then he jumped onto of X, pushing him down. _

_ “Z!” X cried out, feeling his arms and legs pinned. He stared up at Zero, scared. _

_ Zero’s chest bounced like he was laughing, staring at X’s eyes. _

_ X shut his eyes tight. _

_ “Mine.” It wasn’t Zero’s voice. _

_ X’s heart stopped, prying his eyes open to see a purple maverick above him, choking him. Vile. X tried to scream, tried to thrash out. He forced himself to look away. _

_ Seeing a red figure in the distance, walking away. _

_ He grabbed at the red frame, calling out weakly. “Z…” _

_ The figure turned. The red eye burning into him. Not zero’s eyes, no his, his armour was stained with the blood of millions. He grinned madly at himself. “Z is dead.” _

 

X jerked up, grabbing his head, feeling the headache override all of his systems. His stomach gurgled, running to the bathroom.

That night he stayed awake, a line of vomit from the toilet bowl to his lip.


	4. Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is X really okay? What is going on with him? Is he still X?

“Do you think X is doing okay?” Axl asked leaning onto Lumine’s chest, tracing a finger of the pale arm and held him in place.

Lumine blinked open an eye, he sighed leaning his head back on the bed rest. “I don’t know, he’d quiet. Last time we went in he was really pissy….Should we give him some space?”

Axl thought for a second, turning and twisting the idea, in his head. “Well, how we all coordinate with him we might seem annoying.”

Lumine pressed his lips together. “It’s not like X to be easily annoyed.”

Axl hummed locking his hand with Lumine’s. “What would you do if...if you couldn’t bring me back?”

Lumine froze.

Axl held his breath realizing his mistake. “Lumi I’m sorr-” He stopped himself turning back to Lumine.

Lumine stared out his eyes wide, his fists clenched, but still held onto Axl.

He felt sorry, leaning his head into Lumine and letting himself rest. “I don’t know what I’d do.”

* * *

 

Signas watched, high above the simulator room, his arms folded behind his back. The room was dark, the only light came from the one-way mirror and from various buttons in front of him. It wasn’t often he’d be placed in this room, observing hunters, many of the higher up classes valuated. Not him.

But this wasn’t some newborn rookie or some C-class hunter. It was X.

Alia slipped in holding two cups of coffee, giving one to Signas. He thanked her.

She sighed leaning on him. “How is he?”

Signas blinked in surprise as X fired a charged shot, blowing up a simulated maverick. “He’s...Improving.” He pressed a green button ordering a few stealth mavericks to drop in.

Alia watched as X took one down then ran after another. “I talked with Lumine, he’s doing very well in the labs, I might join him down there sometime.”

Signas quietly sipped the coffee. “Even after everything?” Signas asked, a bit taken  by surprise by her suggestion. He loved having her in his office, and even more so in bed. But she left the scientific field years ago after Gate went made.

Alia sipped some of the burning hot coffee. “It’s been awhile, and well...Couldn’t hurt, well besides staring at your butt anytime I want.”

X finish off the last stealth maverick.

Signas ignored him pressing a random button.

The coffee spilled and the mirror was foggy.

* * *

 

Lumine waited, watching the moon rise outside the window. He breathed in and out. Axl was on another mission, he was needed more after rising quickly up the class ladder. It would be soon that he  _ could _ replace Signas. But it also meant he’d he needed anytime around the clock, and that meant lonely nights.

Lumine was fine with being alone, but he still worried. It was one in the morning he still had yet to sleep.

Annoyed he got up grabbing one of the many blank books, then laying back on the bed, but on Axl’s side. Crossing his legs and flicking a switch on.

* * *

 

Axl stepped in, tired and messy. His armour was sent to the repair bay, Lumine would have to work on it tomorrow.

If he wasn’t wide awake in Axl’s side, drawing. “What are you doing up?” Axl asked rubbing his head.

Lumine looked up. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Axl sighed slipping in next to him. “What you drawing?”

“Plans.” Lumine plainly said but paused his pencil to kiss Axl.

“For what?” Axl asked leaned on his shoulder.

“New ride armour, Alia has me on it. Soo Can’t sleep, best work. Right?” Lumine shrugged closing the book, full of detailed line work and descriptions. Setting it on the nightstand and turning out the light.

“Now I can sleep.” Lumine sighed in Axl’s ear, laying down and pulling Axl down too.

Axl smiled, feeling Lumine’s arms wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH SIGNAS GOT SOME!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Duty

X stood still in front of Signas, his arms at his sides.

“So you  _ want _ to be put  _ back on active duty _ ?” Signas eyed him, his hands neatly folded on the desk.

X nodded.

“It’s only been 6 months, X.” Signas removed his cap, a sign he wasn’t acting like commander anymore, no he was being a friend.

X visibly relaxed. “Yes, I’m aware.”

“6 months after the whole incident. And you want to go back?” Signas leaned back in his chair. “It’s true you’ve improved, greatly, but I feel you’re using your anger and loneliness to fight.”

X looked down at his feet. “Sir, I feel that fighting is, at least, helping me. You’ve noticed how often I’ll be in the sim, or out training.”

“Yes, but is this really helping you?” Signas leaned forward again. “I can put you on duty again, but what will happen? Can you control yourself?”

X nodded. “Sir I can’t just wait around any longer waiting for him, watching the door like a lost puppy.”

Signas nodded. “Alright, but you take orders from Axl now. If he says anything you do it, understood?’

X nodded, leaving the room.

* * *

 

_ That’s very strange, X, at least, winces when anyone mentions Zero, or when he thinks about him. I hope this does improve his mood, he needs this...I’ll have Axl keep a very close eye on him. _

* * *

 

X ran behind Axl his buster ready. An explosion behind them pushed them forward. X growled firing at the nearest maverick. Blowing off its head.

Axl stood up his twin pistols drawn. “I’ll let you handle this on your own, I’ll move on ahead.” Axl jumped forward, leaving X.

X nodded, firing a round at another set of mavericks. He’d been put back on duty for 3 months. And each day he climbed back up, back to the top. And every night when he removed his armour he saw a photo of Zero, old and wrinkled but next to his heart.  _ Zero is dead! _ X told himself, he lied to himself.

“AHAHAH! CUTE WITTLE X!”

X froze he knew that voice. turning sharply to see massive ride armour and a purple helmet, Vile. X glared his buster charging, jumping up onto the armor and smashing his buster into Vile’s chin.

The purple helmet flew off, an exposed pale scar-ridden face glared back at X. “Cute.” Vile’s long black hair flew freely in the wind, showing his destroyed right side of his face, the skin was ripped off, revealing his metal bones and his red eye.

X’s chest burned, he clenched his teeth.

“Well, you gonna shoot? Or just stare at my lovely face?” Vile grinned.

X shoved his buster deeper into Vile’s chin.

“Oh no, heart? Can’t blame you, after that useless red asshole of a hunter ran off.”

X growled, kicking Vile’s head. “Don’t you ever say that to me!”

Vile laughed whipping some oil off his lip. “Say that you were abandoned by some shit head?”

X glared at him ripping him out of the ride armour. “You litt-AHH!” He cried out as a buster shot struck him in the back, Vile jumped back into his armour grabbing X. Squishing his chest. “AAARGHH!’

Vile laughed. “No red demon to save you now? Sad.” Vile shot him a sly grin.

X glared at him. “I’ll kill you!” X snarled.

Vile blinked in surprise.

Suddenly the ride armour’s whole fist exploded X was free. Vile screamed for everyone to retreat.

“You're a monster.” He choked out before teleporting away.

X stood still seeing the ride armor destroyed.

He tossed and turned in his sleep, for once his mind not plagued by a red blur. A purple still figure, with red eyes.

 


	6. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But who will come and who will go?

Signas jumped from his chair, hearing the alarm screamed. quickly grabbing his own long sword and dashing out of the office, Alia and Layer followed, each with their own weapons. Alia a buster and a pistols and Layer with a saber and a few throwing stars. Intruders.

The last time this occurred it was just Vile, and X was never the same that day. But with Sigma gone, or temporally gone this shouldn’t happen, right?

Either way, Axl and Lumine joined, Axl’s pistols drawn and Lumine’s boomerang. The group ran down the halls as lower class hunters and other attendants ran behind them into the lower levels.

Another explosion echoed in the base. Signas’ steps fell into a rabid pattern, at this rate the base would be overtaken.

“X should be there.” Layer said charging up to Signas.

“I’ll go on ahead and see what’s what.” Axl jumped forward his wings expecting but was dragged by Lumine’s hand.

“Not alone!” Lumine squeezed his hand, bolting on ahead.

Axl growled jumping into the sky and flying above.

Signas wished them luck as his two secretaries continue behind him, he drew his longsword. Whoever this was was going to  _ die. _

* * *

 

X was slammed into the wall, the ride armour pinned him. Vile jumped out. X weakly shifted his buster to Vile’s head.

“It’s pointless, you know?” Vile leaned down. “That’s why I’ve come to ask you something….”

* * *

 

He didn’t know if his eyes were glitching or if it was real. Axl’s scream and falling body confirmed it. Lumine pushed back his shock grabbing Axl’s limp body and carrying it to safety. Ducking behind a chunk of wall.

He dared to peek over.

X, the hero that everyone looked up to. Who saved the world again and again. The reason why everyone was so protective.

Lumine clutched Axl’s body closely. “A-ax…” He choked out, between hot tears. 

He could hear Signas’ and the other’s footsteps now.

Bringing Axl’s face close he kissed the barely parted lips. setting Axl against the wall. His heart stung with bitter hatred. “YOU BASTARD!”

Lumine jumped out his weapon drawn.

X glared at him the red eyes unblinking, the grotesque grin.

* * *

 

He watched as columns of smoke rose above the city, he blinked with red eyes, his short blonde hair waved in the wind. “That’s Hunter’s HQ…” He looked up at the sky, his heart was divided, stay and watch, or go and fight. If he died then who would wake them up? If he went he’d be questioned and imprisoned. His fists clenched, he growled. “Rock what should I do?” He choked out, his voice ship was old, very old, more than a hundred years. His rusted body showed the effects of aging, yet he was still able to continue on.

He sighed slipping on his oddly finned happened helmet, seeing the crack was growing on the blue gem. the dirt colored cloak whipped in the wind, as he jumped off the building. His buster armed.

* * *

 

They all stopped in pure horror. Lumine screamed his body getting crushed into a metal paste. He cried you in pure agony, flailing his arms around for someone. X laughed his instantly seemed to echo in the base, the turned towards the group tossing Lumine’s body at Signas who caught it. A second later a massive fist came hurtling towards his face. Signas jumped out of the way.

Alia got ran over.

Her legs twisted her head fell back, she screamed out.

Signas growled drawing his longsword and setting Lumine on the floor.

* * *

 

He stopped peering into the hole of the building, seeing the structure was about to cave in. Quickly he ducked into the building, pacing down the halls and listening to anything.  _ Let’s see...There's a large group downstairs in the basement evacuating, lower hunters? And… _

**_BOOM!_ **

_ A fight going on a few feet away, ride armour. _ He took in a sharp breath of air, it had been a long while since he aimed his buster at anything besides cans.

Even is his parts were rusting and outdated, well outdated, he still came.  _ Rock. _ He bit his lip pushing forward his buster armed. The brown cloak flowing behind him.


	7. Failed

“X!” Signas jumped over the massive fist, landing a few feet behind the ride armour and X. “I command you to explain yourself!”

The blue maverick laughed snapping his head back, his burning eyes resting on Signas who was small compared to the armour. “You knew it was only a matter of time!” He screamed insanely at Signas.

“A matter of time?” Signas rolled out of the way as the armour dashed at him.

X turned back at him, and to Alia and Layer. “Everyone of you fucking new, and yet not one of you sent out a search party. NONE of you dared to stay!” X glared his fist slamming down on the armour, denting it. His red eyes cutting into all of them.

Alia used Layer to stand up her legs falling off and into pieces. “X, p-please,” She winched in pain.

Layer shot him a glare, it burned through her long bangs and into X’s eyes. “You’re not X.”

X paused, his grin growing wilder and wilder by the second. “Pathetic, really. You’re hunters and you’re not even trying to stop me, a maverick.”

Signas gasped seeing that X’s forefinger hovered over a red button, missiles. He glared rushing in front of his secretaries.

“Fine!” X snapped. “Die!” He slammed his fist down on the button.

Signas fell back his body screaming in pain, his head rolled back. His vision flickered as Alia screamed falling towards him, Layer growled and her sword drawn.

He failed. The humans, the hunters, and her.

* * *

 

She choked hugging his still bloody face, tears dropping on his cheeks. Trembling as she rubbed a tight circle on his cheek, just like the millions of times she’d done before. The world around her became a blur as Layer dashed forward. She stared down at his face, pale, blood dripped from his nose and into his lips. His white eyes stared at nothing, his breathing stopped.

Her pain long forgotten, even if her legs were crushed. It hurt more for him not to be breathing. Dragging his head close and holding it, cradling it.

Axl laid still his back looked completely dislocated, his legs bending over each other. His mouth parted, but not a movement from his limp body. Lumine laid a little away, most of his body crushed into fine powdery scraps of metal, yet he was still online or slipping into a powerless shell. He only started at Axl, his gold eyes shocked as tears poured if he had a hand he’d reach for Axl.

Alia was snapped from her daze as Layer was flung back smacking into the floor and grunting, her sword danced on the ground and cease into a clatter then halted. Her friend sat up, just as X grabbed her long purple hair, then her sword.

_ This is it, the end of the hunters. _

Alia looked down at Signas’ face, hoping his eyes would flicker back to life.

_ This is how we die… _


	8. Old Demons

The world seemed to stop, as x was kicked out of the armour, his blue body bounced and landed into a pile of rubble. In place of X was a dark figure, a brown cloak covering his body. But by the stance, Alia mistook it for a red hunter, Zero.

She wasn’t the only one who was mistaken.

X growled shaking his head, jumping into a battle position but stopped. “Z-zero?”

The dark figure turned towards Alia, the red eyes cutting through her, cold and lonely. Her skin crawled and her fingers clutched Signas’ head tighter. Who or whatever this thing was, it was a killer.

It turned back to X. “X Light, you disgrace your family’s name.”

It wasn’t Zero, no his voice was glitchy, it felt as if he was an ancient horror.

A second later the ride armour exploded into a molten pile of metal, twisting and sizzling. He tossed his cloak off, showing black and gold rusting armour, and a giant blue gem that was cracked on his chest. “I expected more from you.”

She watched taken by how quick the rusted robot moved, how it landed hits on x and how X seemed slowed down. He danced circles, literally danced around X, firing his buster and landing critical hits. X who was more than pissed dashed after him, his buster charging. Then the dark armoured robot was gone.

Alia blinked in pure surprise, her breath gone.

X howled in anger. “SHOW YOURSELF YOU BITCH!”

A second later a dark figure materialized behind X, his buster charging, it’s barrel melting and turning white hot with heat overload. “Sad your brother had more fight in him.”

X screaming his whole body flung forward, and towards the exit that was made only a few moments ago.

She looked up seeing the dark figure standing above her.

“Can you move?” He asked his voice rumbling and cracking.

“N-no.” Alia pointed towards her legs.

He nodded looked at Layer. “You?”

Layer huffed to stand. “I can try.”

He nodded, close enough for Alia to see the purple tattoo-like marks on his face. “Good, you have hunters in the basement give them orders to rebuild and repair. I need a team for recon, I know where we can get some extra help.”

Layer looked confused but gave Alia a frowning look, yet she still hobbled out.

His red eyes returned towards her kneeling beside her.

Alia flinched away from him, the red eyes looking into her soul.

“Relax, I’m not maverick. Too old,” He pointed to his eye, Alia squinted and saw the massive crack. “my maker gave me red eyes, bastard. So Who should I take first to the repair bay?”

Alia looked down at Signas, her heart hurt, there was no way he could be rebuilt. A firm grip on her shoulder pulled her back. The strange robot gave her a comforting look.

“I know the best mechanic in the world, he’s been sleeping for a long time but hell I kicked X’s ass. He’ll patch up prince charming for you.”

Alia gave a nervous laugh. “Bet you can’t pick him up.”

He returned a smile. “How much?” Just then he scooped Signas’ remains and heaved up the giant. “I’ll be back, just sit tight.”

* * *

 

He sighed picking up the last of them, a ginger kid, freckles sprinkled his face, a few on his button nose. He looked like an X-mas toy. His whole spine was out of calibration he could feel it. Yet his mind was perfectly safe. Forte glanced over seeing eyes watching him, the hunters stared at him, whispering. “GET BACK TO WORK!”

The hunters jumped and began to repair the damages. Forte continued carrying the kid down the hall. He never got use to how many eyes were always on him, even when he was a criminal and  _ his _ son…

And he just jumped headfirst into the sea of eyes, hunters shot him looks, some smiled others watched in horror. He only quickened his pace towards the repair bay.

The door shut behind him.

A nurse rushed over to a bed, Forte set the ginger lightly on the bed. “Lifesaver wants to talk to you,” She said.

Forte nodded following her, even her the eyes observing him. He swallowed his fist clenched, he wanted Rock.

Stepping into a massive lab, where a rather tall skinny reploid buzzed around the injured, he halted look up to see Forte. “My office, now.” He pointed towards.

Forte nodded hurrying to the small room.

* * *

 

Lumine breathed out, he was only a chest, looking over to Axl who was in the same state. The ginger was still offline, but he heard the internal power core hum. Alia sat in a chair, her legs crushed. And finally, there was a black armoured robot who had his arms folded and kept his head down.

Lumine watched him. He was rusted, his armour looked ancient, yet he was surprisingly well built if he was that old. His face bore the scars of war, his eyes cold and lifeless, he was hollow. His body was made for fighting, every inch was designed to kill.

_ He reminds me of Zero. _

Just then the finned helmet jumped up the red eyes glaring at Lumine. He could feel the anger almost radiated off him.

The slam of the office door make Lumine jerk, Axl’s eyes snapped open. Layer and Lifesaver walked in, well Layer limped. Lifesaver helped her into a chair, then stood behind his desk, checking the weather outside. “Who are you?”

The black robot grinned. “Call me Forte, It’s a better name than my real name.” Forte folded his arms leaning back.

Alia looked at him. “Real name?”

Forte grinned. “Bass.”

The room went quiet, Lifesaver dropped his pen. Axl froze in shock and Alia moved away from Forte, Layer trembled.

“T-the Bass? Wily’s monster?” Lumine choked out, his fear overriding his mind.

Forte grinned. “Yeah,” He folded his arms behind his head. “that’s me.”

“Then why’d you help us?” Alia asked.

“I saw the smoke and figured I’m more than a hundred years old, got nothing else planned. Well besides kicking my brother’s ass.”

“Brother?” Axl glanced at Lumine.

“Yeah, in my time he was known as the Red Demon. But well you all know him as Zero.” Forte grinned more than pleased with the gaping mouths and shocked stares. “Wily’s second son, Wily’s perfect weapon.”

 


	9. We'll Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forte has an ear for classy music and drunk jokes.  
> "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn.  
> One of my favorite songs and I feel it really fits Forte in this.  
> Null is Zero in german.  
> Null=Zero

Bass glared at it, pure hate burned at his core, hopefully, thought it and onto the creature’s still body. Melting it. It was the first time he saw Null, as Wily called his ‘true’ son, the old man started to speak in madness and in his native tongue. It was no lie that Bass was a disappointment to the father, being that he ran away. And that he slept next to Wily’s most hated enemy, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if Bass didn’t hold onto  _ him _ .

He held his breath, his anger, his grip tightened on the chain that hung from the ceiling. Then he slipped down, landing perfectly quiet on the floor. Thanking Shadow for teaching him a few tricks. Then like that he was to work. Zipping around the cluttered lab, checking the terminals the blueprints everything. Taking pictures of Null, of his blueprints and the lab itself, as the main terminal, loaded.

A welcoming beep alerted Bass.

His fingers danced, copying every bit and every 1 and 0 he could get his hands on. Satisfied he pulled out the hard drive, vanishing like he returned. But shot another hateful look at Null.

* * *

 

 

The next time Bass, now renamed as Forte, saw Null it was a photo. Null was no longer metal bones and wires. Skin layered over him, blonde patches of hair layered his head and his eyes were wide open and all seeing cold blue. Cold blue heartless eyes.

Forte growled Rock grabbed his hand. “I’m a prototype…” Rock’s hand tightened on his. “For that monster?”

Rock leaned against him. “Wily is losing it.”

Light huffed. “Sad really, but what he’s done…” Light looked at Forte, a pinch of sadness in his eyes. Forte lived with the Lights for a long while, and Light looked at him like a son now, and it was true Forte grew used to the old man. Light looked at him smiling. “You already know your home.”

* * *

 

 

Rock shivered in his hands, his breath hitched, his cold hands clamped onto Forte. the soft hair of his lover brushed against his chin. If Rock wasn’t crying then they’d be naked, but he was, and so was Forte. Light was rushed to the hospital that morning, as he was working on X. Only now did they find out, Rock was destroyed, holding onto Forte for dear life.

Shadow and Blues stood outside the room, yelling. Forte jumped hearing glass shatter and Blues stomp out, Shadow glared at him.

In Forte’s hand was a photo of Null, who was now named Zero. His red armour laid over his fully built body. Forte felt no hatred towards his ‘brother’.

Kissing Rock’s forehead, rubbing his lower back. He wanted to say something comforting, but they both knew death too well.

* * *

 

 

The last time he saw Zero was when the red demon screamed bashing the thick glass. Blood both robot and human splattered in the inside of the capsule, the red eyes burning into Forte’s.

Forte with his one good arm flipped off his brother. “Burn in hell, you monster.” He coughed up blood.

A magnet sprung to life, forcing Zero still then his eyes drifted shut, he never moved again.

Forte laughed tipping his head back, it was worth it, every dangerous upgrade, every wound on his body. He fell back on a massive crate. Leaning back, as he reached into his pocket, pulling a cigarette. “If Rock found out he’d kill me.” He lit it, puffing on the smelly air, the only complication the white stick had was it would clog up their internal systems. He hummed falling back on the crate, looking up at the sky through a hole they made a few minutes ago.

The robot masters were all locked up in a snowy forest, in an old lab that Cossack used. Every one of them forced to hide and sleep after the humans declared robots unsafe. As Forte laid on the create millions of ‘lower intelligence’ robots were being melted down, all their silenced screams. Light would’ve spoken against it, but...

Forte sighed.

_ “We’ll meet again, _

_ don’t know where, _

_ don’t know when. _

_ But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day. _

_ Keep smiling through, _

_ just like you always do. _

_ ‘Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away…” _

* * *

 

 

Forte watched as Rock faded into a deep sleep. Pressing a tender hand on the thick glass, not knowing when Rock would return or when he could join him. He turned away, wiping a tear off, he promised he’d protect them, all of them.


	10. A Small Hope Grows

Axl blinked at the surprisingly heartwarming and sorrowful story. Axl heard of horror stories from this robot, hearing that he murdered millions, that he laughed on his throne of corpses. And yet he sat there, staring at his feet, and reaching for a tissue.

Forte looked up patting his eyes. “That’s why I came for your help. I know where the original robot masters are, completely safe and ready for anything...Whatever job you give them they’ll do it.”

Lumine sighed, no annoyed but a sigh he used when touched.

No longer this cold dark robot but a lonely tired soldier who wanted to see his smile again. “When do you want a team?” Axl asked Lumine jerked towards him, Forte smiled.

“A-are you sure?” Lumine asked frowning.

Axl nodded, glancing around, Alia and Lifesaver nodded too, Layer hesitated but agreed too.

Lumine sighed defeated. “Do you know where Zero is?”

Forte tapped his finger on the armrest of the chair. “First what happened?”

Axl spoke up. “Zero and X were…”

“A thing?” Forte asked the room nodded. “FUCK YEAH, FUCKING KNEW IT!” The old robot began to laugh. “Wow, I know a few robot masters need to pay up. We made bets when Zero was being built.” He hacked up a few more chuckles then finally breathed in deeply, his chest rattled, finally relaxing again.

Axl cleared his throat. “Things happened a lot of things. X was taken a prisoner and was... _ used _ . And Zero became his rock, well until they started to act strangely. Zero became...like some unholy demon maverick in battle and X followed him. They fought a few times like that but snapped out of it and didn’t remember anything….Zero knew, and he knew X wasn’t himself.”

“So he ran off, leaving X, broken.” Lumine finished.

“Smart move,” Forte stated.

The room glared at him.

He sighed. “Zero...he’s the source of the maverick virus. It’s his original faulty programming, in fact, he wasn’t even supposed to live this long. Once the virus was out he’d only become a mindless soldier, who’d force everyone to his master’s will. But once Wily was back (his mind is stored in another maverick who’ve you’ve killed) then Zero might have challenged him. That’s why his whole mind was to be erased, once that time came.” Forte took a deep breath of air, he winched as his lungs expanded. “If he stayed no doubt you’d all become mavericks, X was the first to fall….He didn't just leave for X, but for all of you.”

Lifesaver took his chair pulling it out from his desk and sitting in it. “Is there a way to ‘cure’ him?”

Forte shrugged. “Rock might know.”

Alia sighed sinking into her chair. “So do you know where he is?”

Forte nodded. “Where I dumped him, and where you found him.”

* * *

 

Lumine watched Forte closely, he might have had the whole base convinced that he was ‘good’, but Lumine didn’t trust him. That’s why he could feel the sand in his ass cheeks right now, and he knew Alia, and Layer both suffered the same fate. Sand in their asses. Nice way to die.

Forte didn’t limp anymore as they continued into the desert, he carried himself much quicker and had a spring in his step. He almost seemed to glow brighter and brighter with each step.

Alia seemed a bit disheartened, Signas was still in repairs, and would be until they gave up. Her feet dug into the sand. Layer stood beside her, cracking jokes and even once slapped Forte’s butt.

Forte stopped, looking at the sun. “Not long now. Maybe another 30 minutes, at best.”

Lumine thanked God that Axl stayed behind, too damaged to make the trip, and he seemed to take over Signas’ position.

Finally, they came to a hill of sand, Forte fell on his knees, scraping up sand. “Dig.”

Alia looked at Lumine, then to Layer. they fell in beside Forte digging.

The massive military-grade door was thrown off by Forte, landing several feet away, sticking out of the sand. Forte rushed in, like a kid about to get his Christmas presents. Lumine hesitated as the ladies walked in, layer had her saber drawn.

It was dusty and dark, yet there was a faint glow. Glass canisters lined in columns and rows, each covered with a thick layer of dust. Wires stuck out of the top of them and out of the sides, lifelines to the robots inside.

Forte ran on in skidding to a stop by a certain tank, he brushed off the dust, he smiled. The others followed closely behind him. Papers stuck on the glass, each one winkle and covered in dust.

Lumine walked over peeling one off, seeing the glowing blue liquid inside. Reading the paper.

_ Rock, _

_ I have questions if you don’t see me again… _

_ Was I good in your eyes? Not those of the humans? It’s hard to tell now, I’ve watched the world change, I’ve seen horrors and delights. And unable to share them with you. I’m scared that I’m losing myself, I come down here to check often but each time I find myself staring at you for hours. I woke up one time leaning against this stupid tank that keeps us apart. _

_ But don’t blame yourself. I’ve stopped repairing myself, I’ve started to rust. Heh, I really don’t care anymore… _

Lumine let the note fall, his eyes falling on the millions of papers that clunk to the tank. Each one of them telling something, Forte’s mind and his heart. His own heart understood, he no longer squinted at the lonely robot, knowing all too well...

“You never stopped loving him?” Lumine asked.

Forte shook his head. “Hard no to, I came down here almost every day for the first year, then every other day the next year. when I got lonely, when I was sick, when I wanted to destroy the human race. I found myself right here with a bottle of whiskey and some papers.” He looked down at his feet. “You know you love them if you’d do something so stupid, like telling drunk jokes in this room where there are thousands of ears, but not one would listen….” Forte’s bottom lip trembled.

Alia frowned. “Well let’s get him out.”

 


	11. Years Smashed in Seconds Like a Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to bring out Rock and Forte's relationship in this chapter.

Someone held onto him, he could feel the arms around him, the gentle intake of breath and the rattle in their chest. Whoever it was pushed there way till their head rested on his shoulder. Rock grinned he knew only one person who would do that, Forte. He laughed weakly, feeling his limbs drag him down. “Morning Forte.” He joked, peeking.

It was Forte, his Forte. Fully armored, a raggy old clock hung from his neck over his shoulders. His black armour was rusty and dented, it looked as if it would crumble when Forte moved.

Rock swallowed his gasp, forcing himself to hug Forte back. “I shouldn’t have asked that of you.” He rubbed Forte’s back, for comfort and checking if his bones were in place and still in one piece.

Forte’s voice cracked, but he still pushed his face into Rock’s neck. “Don’t you dare say that.” He sniffed. “I-i’ve imagined this moment millions of times in my head, and right now, it’s the sweetest thing.

Rock sighed, patting his head. ‘FIne but once we get to a lab you’re getting fixed, no fus-” Rock stopped his mouth still open.

Three figures stood in front of him, two women and one man. the man stood in awe at the tender since, his orange/yellow eyes looked like they were about to water, his purple hair was perfectly cut. His white and purple armour looked sleek and new, sand almost dripped off of him. His pale skin stood out like a star in the night.

One of the women who was tall and sleek started, or well Rock thought she was, it was hard to tell with her purple bangs in the way. Her darker skin seems to blend into the background, and her armour was covered in dust and sand. Her fingers twitched, as her hand hovered over her hip, on some weapon.

Finally, the last guest was a woman, who wasn’t as tall as the other, but had bright pink armour and blonde hair. Her dark blue eyes stared at him with hope, her bottom lip quivered a little and her knees shook. She too had sand.

All three looked like they weren’t built for battle, yet each had a weapon and looked worn out, especially the blonde.

“Uhhh, Forte?” Rock asked poking his shoulder.

Forte still hugged him pulling his head up. “Hm?”

Rock glanced at the three who waited quietly.

“Oh!” Forte stood up offering a hand to Rock. “Long story short, they are Maverick Hunters, the good guys. But right now the good guys need your help and the robot master’s help.”

Rock frowned, he was made to help, but he didn’t ever want to pick up another buster in his life. “What kind of help?”

Forte sighed. “Mostly repairs and well…” He glanced away. “X is well…”

“Sick.” The blonde spat out.

“X?” Rock looked confused, it was Light’s fourth and final child, it was impossible for there to be any sickness or errors in him. “How?”

Forte cleared his throat. “Hehe, funny story, and you owe me money for it.”


	12. The Solider and his Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alia was never built for combat, sure she's smart, but everything she's gotten in the world was handed to her because of her looks. And her looks are the first thing anyone's noticed about her....  
> That's not what Signas sees.

Alia watched closely studying Rock who hovered over Signas. He examined every inch, taking off armour bits, he had trouble removing the chest plate, falling on his butt once it gave in. He pushed a magnifying glass over Signas’ head, seeing the massive crack.

“Why are you watching me like a mother hen?” Rock asked tweezers in his hand.

Alia cleared her throat. “Well, I-”

Rock stopped spinning in his chair to face her. “Well he’s well built if you ask me he’s hella hot, and from his sacrifice, he is a great man….The last time I’ve seen someone act like you was my sister Roll.”

Alia face heated up looking down.

“You like him?” Rock elbowed her, like an annoying sibling.

“Bet he’s got one hell of a dick!” Forte called from the bench he waited on.

Alia snorted, her tension in her chest loosened.

“Forte!” Rock snapped at him. “Don’t make me program you to have orgasms when I snap my fingers!”

Alia fell to the floor laughing, her chest hurt from the intake of air, slapping her knee. “Can you program that into him?”

Rock laughed. “Yeah.”

* * *

 

He blinked his eyes open. Finding himself in one of the many labs, he laid on a cold bench, and millions of tubes and wires connected him to various machines. Another robot took up another bench.

“Morning, sir ass.” Alia’s voice called.

Signas turned towards her, he smiled. “You’re one to talk.”

She raised an eyebrow, taking off her headgear sitting next to him, bringing the cup of coffee up to her lips, her hand trembled. She quietly sipped, her lips trembled, finally, she set the coffee down. “Don’t do that again.”

Signas frowned. “I could let you get hurt.”

Alia glared at him. “You’re the commander, without you this whole place wasn’t able to function. I’m a simple secretary, it’s eas-”

“No, it’s not easy.” Signas interrupted.

Alia’s anger seemed to burn into him from her eyes.

“Look this place has gotten on okay without me? And...I’m stepping down.”

Alia sat up so quickly that the chair fell behind her.

Signas winced as the hot coffee spilled on his face.

Watching as she walked out the door. Thinking one simple thought...

_I'll never find such a smart funny women again..._  


	13. Ew Ew Ew!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lumine

Axl fell into the oversized chair, Alia gave him the news Signas wasn’t commander anymore, he was. “Shit.” He tried to relax, the whole week went to hell too fast. And to make things worse was that Alia returned to science, helping the tech wing. Leaving Layer and Axl to fend for themselves. Axl didn’t blame her, Signas was reckless and his feelings got in the way. Axl hoped he won’t make that mistake, but a sense of foreboding came over him.

“Too big?” It was Lumine who walked up behind him. “Commander?” He almost moaned the last word.

Axl shivered. “Don’t ever use that word in bed.”

Lumine gave him a look. “Well how about in here?”

Axl frowned. “I guess, I mean you're-”

Lumine jumped onto his lap, kissing him. “So Commander, command.”

Axl swallowed loudly, as Lumine’s hands trailed up his back. “You want me to command?”

Lumine grinned.

Axl smiled. “Not here, pretty sure his place has not been cleaned from Signas and Alia.”

Lumine jumped up. “Ew, ew, ew, ew!” Lumine walked out.


	14. Last Night, New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute Forte Rock stuff...

Things were turning out nicely, nicer than Forte could hope. Sure Rock was a bit disheartened by X’s actions, but when Forte explained it all he understood. Now the robot masters were being relocated to the Hunter’s HQ, Rock was more than happy.

Forte got his upgrades quickly, surprised that his body was repaired, now he was a reploid. Tomorrow Rock would have his own upgrade, but tonight…

Forte watched the hands on the clock move, oh so slowly. He rubbed his eyes, his new body was great. But it was strange, all these extra systems that he felt unneeded, well some parts were needed…

He thought as he zipped up his pants, flushing. Scratching his head but he paused and glanced at the sink. “Good habits, eh?” He shrugged washing his hands, something he hadn’t done in years.

The sound of a door echoed to his ears.

“Rock is that you?” Forte asked drying his hands as he stuck his head out the door, his longer locks of dirty blonde fell.

“Yeah…” Rock sounded exhausted, as he stepped down the hall and hugged Forte, kissing him. “For once you don’t taste like…”

“Sand? Beer? Cum?” Forte grinned seeing how Rock avoided eye contact. “Your’s?”

Rock rolled his eyes. “No, if anything clean, like a new start, but...it’s still tasted like you.”

Forte smiled, kissing Rock again.

* * *

 

Rock sighed leaning his head back on Forte’s chest, it was a quiet evening, one where they talked. Rock read every drunk and lonely note Forte wrote, some he cried others he laughed and some...he wanted to keep close. Forte’s musky scent flowed off him, a scent he had forgotten and yet never failed to remember.

Soft hands ran up his back, rubbing in tight circles, the tv was on but neither of them cared. Forte slipped off his shirt Rock gasped at the cold air, quickly Forte yanked his shirt off and tossed it on the floor, pulling Rock in, sharing the heat. resting his chin on rock’s fluffy brown locks of hair.

“I’d rather see you warm and cozy then cold and shivering.” Forte breathed out in a daze, blinded by Rock.

Rock smirked, this is his Forte, no the true forte, not some wild savage beast that needed to be killed. A sweet and protective lover, who did everything to just see his smile. the one thing he always admired was Forte’s determination, sure he was made to kill rock and did everything in his power, but he changed, he forced himself against his own programming to change, for Rock.

He never felt safer, rolling over and using Forte as a pillow.

Forte smiled pulling a blanket over Rock.

Rock slept to the steady snore of Forte, the one thing he needed to sleep with. One thing he programmed into Forte’s new body.

 


	15. Leader?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I wrote this.

He growled leaning against the hall, gripping his buster arm. He huffed out, his arm was acting up after the fight what that strange robot. Everything was acting up, it felt like he’d been drinking for days, his hangover smashed into his head. Blinking the laver of fuss from his eyes.

Vile stood in front of him, his helmet removed. “You need to rest,” He said with an off thin layer of coating on his usually cold voice.

X blinked. “I’m fine.” He snapped forcing himself to stand, meeting Vile’s red eyes. He winched putting pressure on his legs.

Vile curses. “Dumb ass,” Picking X up. “have to admit that you don’t know when to quit, but we do have to keep moving.”

X glared at him but didn’t fight it. Unable to feel relaxed, and...safe. The last time he felt like this was when he slept next to Zero. Ignoring the feeling of foreboding in his stomach as they continued to lead the small army of Mavericks. He was Maverick now.

Something in his chest tightened, it twisted and snapped in two.

He grinned.

If he was safe, then what did the world matter to him? If some coward of a man couldn’t dump him face to face? Then fuck it.

“Vile,” X grinned madly, pushing himself off of Vile. “I know where we can hide.”

He looked away as Vile slipped a hand on his waist. 


	16. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only Chapter where Zero is their!  
> And the last chapter!  
> WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR?!  
> X's sweet ass, and dem hips gurl have you seen them? Mmmmmmmmmm, Zero you best wake the fuck up or so help me he's MINE!

It was quiet, so quiet. The only noise was the steady beep, constantly checking if he was still alive. The dust settled long ago, piling on top and on top, covering the glass in the brown layers to time.

_ Beep. _

It was his lullaby.

_ Beep. _

Keeping him asleep.

_ Beep. _

The only noise.

_ Beep. _

Yet his mind was busy at work, confusion rocked his brain. On one hand he was a knight, who’d lay his life down again and again, for someone, right? Or some mindless beast with not a care in the world, murdering thousands. Either way, something was tugging at him, pushing him to force his eyes open.

_ Beep. _

A throne to protect? Or a throne of corpses?

_ Beep. _

Again it tugged, dragging him. And yet his eyes stayed shut.

_ Beep. _

His mind raged, fighting. Yet his heart felt cold and grew colder, it needed something.

_ Beep. _

Once again it was quiet, but the beep. But it still felt like he should be up, should be fighting? But for what?


End file.
